Omegle Adventures
by Divinorse
Summary: Rory Flanagan's always been curious when it comes to sex, but it's too awkward for him to ask anyone in person. So he ventures into the wild vortex of sexuality that is the Internet. And his first Omegle partner happens to be quite promiscuous himself...


**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**Stranger**: Hey there.

**You**: Hi! I'm Rory.

**Stranger**: Sebastian. So how old are you, Rory?

**You**: Sixteen, you?

**Stranger**: Seventeen. Before we go anywhere with this, tell me; are you gay?

**You**: I don't know. I've never been attracted to a guy, but I'm not excluding it.

**Stranger**: Good boy. What're you wearing right now?

**You**: Er, just the usual, I guess - pants and a shirt. Why?

**Stranger**: You may need to relieve yourself of those soon. They'll become an inconvenience.

**You**: How so?

**Stranger**: So naïve…Would you like to know what I'm wearing?

**You**: Okay..?

**Stranger**: Absolutely nothing.

**You**: What? Who surfs the Internet naked?

**Stranger**: A lazy, horny teenage boy who just got out the shower. What's your last name, Rory?

**You**: Why do you need to know that?

**Stranger**: I want to see who it is I'll be getting off to.

**You**: You mean, you're gonna look for me on Facebook?

**Stranger**: Don't worry; I won't add you or anything. I just want to see what you look like is all. Here, I'll start you off; my name is Sebastian Smythe.

**Stranger**: So what do you think? I can tell you're not disgusted because you haven't disconnected.

**You**: You're certainly the most attractive guy I've seen. I'm Rory Flanagan.

**Stranger**: Have you ever been called hot by a man, Rory?

**You**: I haven't been called hot by anyone.

**Stranger**: Well, you're the sexiest guy I've met on here tonight.

**You**: Thank you…I think.

**Stranger**: You're welcome. So do you know what I would do to you?

**You**: Erm, no…

**Stranger**: Would you?

**You**: Okay?

**Stranger**: Well first, obviously I'd have to take your clothes off. First I'd unbutton that shirt and slide it off your smooth, creamy skin. Then I'd kiss your chest, playing with your nipples between my teeth and tongue so much that you can't tell I've already taken your pants off until you feel my mouth over your boxers, desperate for that layer to disappear.

**Stranger**: Do you regret wearing pants while talking to me yet?

**You**: A little, yeah…

**Stranger**: Good. If your becoming harder for me gets too much, just take them off. Mm, even thinking of you getting yourself off turns me on. Of course, not all the jerking off in the world could compare to how I'd make you feel. Do you want to know more?

**You**: Yes, God yes…

**Stranger**: You really are turned on by all of this, aren't you? Here, I'll reward you. Where have you always wanted to have sex?

**You**: In a car. That's in a parking lot.

**Stranger**: You're dirtier than I thought. In fact, your mind is so clouded with sexual desire that you haven't noticed me take my clothes off, or lead you into the back seat of my car so that I can finally relieve you of that underwear and taste your sweet cock. I bet you're long and thick, aren't you? Are you stroking that beautiful cock of yours yet?

**You**: I might be.

**Stranger**: Baby, hard to get isn't the way to win me over. I'll just get bored.

**You**: Then I'll just come to yours and suck you off until you cum inside my mouth.

**Stranger**: Fuck me, Rory! That's the way to get me back onside. But I never receive; I only give. Like how I would give you the most satisfying handjob of your life. My hand moving up and down your glorious cock, occasionally sucking the tip just to tease you.

**You**: Then I'd thrust myself in further so you had to keep blowing me.

**Stranger**: Fuck, you're getting good…Wait, that sounds familiar. Are you watching porn right now?

**You**: Yeah.

**Stranger**: Hot. Maybe someday you and I could make a film. Of course it'll have to wait because right now, I've already fingered you to the point of stretching and now you're on your hands and knees, holding onto the car door to keep you upright as I slam into you.

**You**: While you're doing that, I'm stroking myself, begging for you to let me cum.

**Stranger**: Ask and you won't receive, Rory. You aren't coming until I do.

**You**: Did I also mention I'm Irish? Accent and everything. If I scream your name out, will you let me?

**Stranger**: Fuck, accents are so hot…Fine. But how do I know you really want this?

**You**: That uniform in your Facebook photo…You go to Dalton? In Ohio?

**Stranger**: Yeah…

**You**: See you in 10.


End file.
